


Lettuces and Mignonettes

by icelos



Series: behind the flowers [7]
Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelos/pseuds/icelos
Summary: Perched on his pedestal, this what Ayato dreamed all his life, to be god. Ayato, Kanade
Relationships: Naoi Ayato/Tachibana Kanade | Angel
Series: behind the flowers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/257305
Collections: stuff written in the past





	Lettuces and Mignonettes

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting an old work from my old FF.net account. Short and the writing style leaves a lot to be desired, sigh. Enjoy! 
> 
> Notes from the old-me: Found this underneath a pile of written stories. Written, like somewhat July or August. So yeah... Enjoy. My first attempt at such beautifully complex pairing

/ ** _ravel a race for—lies within the truth—encase enclose—_** /

This world they were in. (imagination or not, real or fake)

Exist to choose god.

This is a place where a god is needed to picked out, chosen; out of all of them, in this world only one can be picked.

It is a race to the finish line. With hatred, regret, sorrow, grief and the pain of sacrifice from your memories to fuel and boost you up.

Ayato thinks if they realize this earlier then maybe they might have gotten a chance to reach the end goal too.

There was also a possibility that even if they realize this, they wouldn't want to participate. _(that leaves the both of them)_

But who would give up the chance to be god?

_Fools._

/-/

"I wasn't kidding on what I said about the prison cell..." Ayato once confessed to Kanade.

Kanade just titled her head slightly to the left, and her cold eyes seems to burn in Ayato's mind.

The second time Ayato hypnotizes Kanade is when he has nothing better to do. And he finds his heart twisting—he wonders is it possible to feel jealousy towards a boy who can't even remember his own past.

The first attempt was when he had already laid out an apocalypse plan—preparations needed to be god. And he finds himself in the same situation as she was back then.

Striving, thriving for appreciation.

This doesn't change any of Ayato's plans (doesn't make any better than, an obsessive god bitch); though companionship and a platonic relationship were created.

Now that wasn't accounted for.

/-/

At the end of their doctrine _relationship_ , for the lack of better terms; Ayato is perched on his pedestal, drinking wine, casually placing his head on his palm and observes the _ants_ beneath him.

Kanade is at the foot of his pedestal, ready, waiting and serving—resting her angelic head and entity on her divinity's side-lap. And when he beckons her closer, their faces are mere inches away from each other. Almost, almost, almost—but never giving in.

He smirks in his own way and Kanade responds with golden blank eyes glittering. Though Ayato looks deeper and catches the slight shift of her soul, and his face pulls back into a more lethal victory smirk.

_'Ha! I won! My, my Tachibana-san—you’re getting sloppy. I am god, did I not tell you?'_

He inches her face closer, their lips almost brushing. _I am god_. The words were sealed with a kiss. Though it was more out of duty, cruelty of power, holiness of being god, victory and for the bloods that sings.

And if ever for an affection it was rare. Ayato pulls back and kisses her forehead as she will to his shoe or maybe his hand or _maybe..._


End file.
